


Eyes on fire

by AzureSapphira



Category: League of Legends
Genre: Enemies to Lovers, F/M, Short Chapters, Tags in english but fic in spanish, short fic
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-09
Updated: 2020-08-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:42:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25794571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AzureSapphira/pseuds/AzureSapphira
Summary: Ellos, que se habían odiado momentáneamente la primera vez que se vieron, pronto se vieron tentados por lo desconocido y se decidieron a probar algo que prometía ser más dulce y embriagante que cualquier licor.
Relationships: Akali/Shieda Kayn
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	1. Nothing for you to gain

**Author's Note:**

> Últimamente me encapriché con esta pareja, ¡ojalá disfruten del primer capítulo cortito de esta historia cortita!

_Los primeros rayos de sol comenzaban a salir de atrás de las colinas, bañando de luz de nuevo las copas de los enormes árboles pertenecientes a aquel lugar. Y así, una vez más brilló sobre las hojas, ramas, flores y arbustos, despertando la vida en esas tierras mientras los animales cantores le daban las gracias con sus sonidos. Marcó el inicio de un nuevo día, cosa que suele hacer siempre; el sol significa un nuevo comienzo._

_Y eso nos trae a todos la alegría de volver a empezar, porque tenemos una nueva oportunidad de vivir y disfrutar, de luchar contra las adversidades y ante-ponernos a ellas, de ser los guerreros que la vida y sus circunstancias nos obligan a ser._

_**Aunque, para otros, el sol también marca el final.** _

* * *

Aquella habitación de posada conservaba dentro muchas cosas; una botella vacía de licor de frutamiel, las sobras de una cena a medio comer, ropa desperdigada por todo el suelo, dos oscuras cabelleras desordenadas, la calidez que dos cuerpos derramaban sobre la cama y un secreto tan grande como Runaterra misma.

Un par de ojos castaños se abrieron lentamente para darse cuenta de que, una vez más, el tiempo se les había terminado. Su brazo se retiró del torso de su acompañante y estiró sus extremidades para desperezarse, acción que provocó el despertar de quien yacía junto a ella. En silencio ordenaron el desastre que habían provocado, y mientras se disponían a irse cada uno por su respectivo camino, con sus ojos se dieron la despedida y se prometieron encontrarse de nuevo, escondidos bajo el manto de la noche, protegidos de la vista del sol y de los intrusos.

Pocas veces se les presentaba la oportunidad de gozar reuniones mejor planeadas que un efímero encuentro en algún claro perdido en la espesura del bosque, pero de una manera u otra siempre terminaban en los brazos del otro, perdidos en los ojos contrarios y envueltos en la calidez que sólo ellos se sabían proveer. 

Parecía mentira incluso, y ni el más loco de los profetas hubiera podido imaginar lo que podía llegar a florecer entre ese par de almas atormentadas. Ellos, que se habían odiado momentáneamente la primera vez que se vieron, pronto se vieron tentados por lo desconocido y se decidieron a probar algo que prometía ser más dulce y embriagante que cualquier licor. Después de todo, la terquedad e impulsividad de Akali, y la curiosidad y tenacidad de Kayn eran las cualidades individuales ideales para que terminaran sintiéndose atraídos mutuamente sin remedio.

Antes de conocerse, él sólo había escuchado hablar de la chica. Y cómo no, si el impacto causado por la noticia era tan grande como el territorio de Jonia; la joven Puño de la Sombra, después de enfrentar y desafiar a los Kinkou por entorpecer aquello para lo que había sido formada, renunció a su título y decidió ir a su paso por su propio camino. Un informe impactante, en realidad. Por supuesto que despertó un poco su interés, pero no tanto como el del Maestro de las Sombras, quien no perdió tiempo en enviarlo a reclutarla para su propia Orden.

Obviamente, aquel plan salió tan mal como pudo haber salido y en lugar de captar su atención y lograr que lo considerara, sólo consiguió una lluvia de cuchillas intentando perforarlo y unos cuantos cortes sobre la piel que, de no haber sido él el objetivo, habrían matado en un instante al destinatario. Y a pesar de que sí quería contraatacar (y no sólo por las constantes peticiones del Darkin atrapado en su arma por hacerlo), su maestro había dejado órdenes claras de no dañarla, así que simplemente se dedicó a esquivar y bloquear, esperando a que la contraria se cansara de arremeter contra él.

Después de unos momentos y muchas cuchillas, cuando una nube proveniente de una bomba de humo le nubló la vista, finalmente se decidió a detenerla. Creyó que sólo harían falta un poco de su habilidad y fuerza, pero evidentemente se equivocaba, porque no fue capaz de retenerla tan rápido como hubiera querido. Al hacerlo no la dañó, sólo la inmovilizó e hizo que escuchara lo que tenía que decir. Akali sólo dejó de forcejear para interrumpirlo y dejarle bien claro que no iría con él, y que en todo caso debería matarlo para ajustar cuentas con aquel individuo que él llamaba maestro.

Ella también sabía quién era él, y desde que lo vio pretendió matarlo porque su asesinato serviría como un mensaje para Zed; sabría entonces que pronto iría a por él. Pero bueno, ninguna de sus víctimas había aguantado tanto tiempo con vida al luchar contra ella y mucho menos había logrado atraparla, así que viendo el desempeño de aquel guerrero decidió que lo mejor era escapar y tomarlo por sorpresa la próxima vez. Logró zafarse del agarre del chico mientras este parecía discutir con alguien, pero por más que ella se esforzó no logró ver ni escuchar a nadie en la cercanía. Velozmente usó otra de sus bombas de humo y se escabulló por la espesura del bosque.

Ese fue el final de su primer encuentro, pero Kayn no se iba a dar por vencido tan rápido a causa de un insignificante contratiempo, y si su maestro consideraba a una Kinkou lo suficientemente digna como para encargarle reclutarla, lo intentaría con todo su poder. Sin lastimarla, claro, órdenes eran órdenes.


	2. Not scared of your stolen power

La infame asesina furtiva iba de un lado a otro, recolectando datos y conocimiento tal como debía ser. Y a donde iba ella, una fiel sombra la seguía. Los primeros dos días no le dio importancia, pero cuando el chico tuvo la audacia de volver a intentar persuadirla, de nuevo desató la furia de la joven asesina. A veces le perdía la pista por unas horas o hasta algún día completo, y a partir de eso comenzaron una especie de pacto extraño, dictando que si ella lograba averiguar desde dónde la observaba el guerrero, naturalmente se lanzaban de nuevo a la batalla. Ella siempre lo sabía.

Ninguno daba su brazo a torcer en esos enfrentamientos, y cuando la fuerza o habilidad no bastaron para vencer al oponente, recurrieron a la guerra con palabras. Insultos, frases con sarcasmo, palabras con filo, todo valía para molestarse y avivar la furia que alimentaba la contienda.

Media semana más tarde, Kayn se las arregló para encontrar a la chica mientras dormía. No lo había planeado ni nada de eso, sólo se topó con el pequeño campamento que había montado la ninja en medio de los árboles. Podía entender sus razones perfectamente, porque en el área no existía ninguna aldea cercana y al parecer estaba cansada después de algunas noches en vela. El estilo de vida de la muchacha parecía no incluir mucho descanso, pero obviamente eso le estaba pasando factura y ahora estaba totalmente inconsciente encima de su estera mientras una fogata agonizaba cerca de su cuerpo.

Le pareció bastante gracioso en un principio porque así, hecha un ovillo, respirando tan despacio y con los ojos cerrados, no parecía para nada la misma mujer que intentaba cortarle la garganta cada que lo topaba. Se le veía tan serena y apacible, sin rastro de la letalidad que solía emanar, tan tranquila, quieta, tan…

**_―Vulnerable_ **

Silenció a Rhaast mientras se alejaba un poco, sentándose sobre las gruesas raíces de uno de los árboles existentes en el área sin dejar de ver a la chica tumbada en su primitivo campamento. En realidad no sabía por qué no se había ido ya dejándola tranquila (o sola, porque tranquila ya estaba) si no tenía nada qué hacer ahí, pero es que verla en ese estado era… medianamente interesante. Observar sus respiraciones profundas hizo que al poco tiempo estuviera imitándolas, por lo que terminó respirando a la par con ella y relajándose al instante.

¿Por qué no se había dado por vencido ya? ¿Por qué no simplemente acababa con ella y le decía al maestro que había sido la mejor opción? Después de todo lo quería muerto, y eso él no podía permitirlo.

Cada que Akali se movía un poco, él apretaba su agarre sobre la guadaña como si supiera que ella se iba a levantar a atacarlo en cualquier momento y estuviera preparándose para ello, pero simplemente no sucedió. Pasaron las horas y cuando menos lo esperó, comenzó a ver el sol asomarse tras las montañas, por lo que decidió marcharse antes de que la asesina despertara.

Así que, con un suspiro, se levantó de donde estaba sentado y disponía a irse cuando escuchó una risilla a sus espaldas.

―Buena idea― escuchó decir con esa voz ya conocida ―vete antes de que piense que eres un cobarde― la ninja no se había movido ni un centímetro, ni siquiera se había sentado. Kayn entró en pánico, pero sus años de entrenamiento como un Guerrero Sombra no lo defraudaron en ocultar toda expresión de su rostro.

―Creo que “Gracias por cuidar mi sueño de los peligros nocturnos” es más apropiado, Puño de la Sombra― fue lo que logró decir con su característico tono burlón que esta vez trataba de ocultar el pinchazo de vergüenza que tenía por haber sido descubierto

― No necesito la ayuda de nadie para cuidarme, y no soy el Puño de la Sombra― le recordó ella poniéndose en pie ―además…―

Poco pudo hacer Kayn cuando ya se encontraba de espaldas contra el suelo, siendo amenazado por el filo de una cuchilla muy cerca de su cuello. No se inmutó en absoluto, de hecho sonrió con suficiencia intentando tomar a Rhaast, pero este se hallaba más lejos de lo que pensaba, burlándose de su falta de atención

―¿Además?― la animó a continuar

―Atacar mientras el enemigo duerme es para débiles y cobardes, ¿lo sabías?

El siguiente movimiento fue tan rápido que si Akali hubiera parpadeado, se lo hubiera perdido. Ahora era ella quien se encontraba apresada por el cuerpo del guerrero con las manos a los costados, le habían arrebatado las armas y las habían lanzado fuera de su alcance.

―Si hubiera querido atacarte estarías muerta desde hace horas… De hecho, estarías muerta desde la primera vez que te vi

―¿Aún crees que puedes?― sonrió la chica, luego suspiró ―Kayn, Kayn… debes estar peor de lo que pensé. Qué lástima…―

Akali zafó la mano izquierda de su prisión para colocarle un mechón de cabello atrás del oído al muchacho, quien se sobresaltó al sentir el suave tacto de la mano de ella contra su piel. Los dedos de la asesina viajaron desde el oído del contrario, a lo largo de su mandíbula hasta llegar a su barbilla, la cual sostuvo con la punta de dos de sus dedos para soltarla un momento después y dirigir la mano justo a su cuello.

No se habría dado cuenta de lo cerca que estaban si él no hubiera dado un gran salto hacia atrás, con una expresión que ella nunca lo había visto hacer mientras se recargaba con toda su fuerza en el tronco de un árbol. La joven soltó una carcajada y se sentó con las piernas cruzadas cómodamente.

―¿Qué demonios crees que estás haciendo?― le bramó el guerrero sosteniéndose el cuello, como si su piel ardiera donde lo había tocado ella momentos atrás, amenazándola con la guadaña que en un santiamén había llegado de nuevo a sus manos.

―Admiro la belleza de los dementes, es realmente una tragedia… ¿por qué los chicos guapos siempre están locos?― se puso en pie y empezó a acercarse a él con lentitud ―¿Qué pasa, acaso temes que te toquen? ¿Qué tipo de entrenamiento tienen los Yánléi para que tengas tal trauma?― su voz suave y amenazante parecía llenar el ambiente, se sentía victoriosa por haber encontrado un punto débil en aquel guerrero que parecía no tener ninguno. El placer de provocar aquella reacción realmente la extasiaba, tener el control literalmente en sus dedos la hacía hincharse de orgullo, porque no habían hecho falta heridas ni cuchillas para dominar fácilmente a su oponente.

Si él quería decir algo, no lo hizo. Desapareció entre los árboles y no se volvieron a ver la cara por un tiempo, lapso en que la chica pudo viajar sin inconveniente alguno por algunas aldeas clave para reabastecerse de víveres e información.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Azure al teclado!
> 
> Como prometí, un nuevo capítulo. Técnicamente ya no es lunes pero al veces se me va la olla y... bueno, aquí está. Pido una disculpa si encuentran algún error o inconsistencia, juro que lo revisé dos veces pero estoy cieguísima, jeje
> 
> Gracias por seguir aquí, ¡nos vemos pronto con otro capítulo!


	3. I'll seek you out, flay you alive

Habían pasado ya un par de semanas desde que el guerrero había regresado al templo de Thanjuul con el reporte del fracaso en su misión para su maestro, quien esperaba ya esos resultados y por lo tanto no hubo ninguna consecuencia perjudicial.

Aparentemente.

Pero Kayn no podía dejar de pensar en su último encuentro con la joven ninja, y Rhaast se regodeaba con su comportamiento extraño porque le daba entrada a ridiculizar a su portador, provocando su ira.

―Hay miedo en tu agarre… y duda en tu corazón― le habría dicho el Darkin un día mientras entrenaba para desquitar toda su frustración, vaciándola sobre un par de muñecos de práctica que para ese punto eran poco más que un montón de basura. El chico jadeaba para recuperar el aire que le hacía falta después de tanto movimiento.

Reflexionó las palabras del demonio durante un momento, pues ciertamente no se sentía como él mismo desde que había regresado de su misión fallida. Tal vez sería su orgullo herido por haber malogrado un encargo de su maestro, tal vez era el cansancio de seguir a una extremadamente inquieta mujer por varios días sin descanso, tal vez era por aguantar las burlas de su arma que eran más frecuentes que nunca. Fuera lo que fuera, le molestó en gran medida saber que, en efecto, lo que decía Rhaast era una potencial verdad.

 _No_. Detuvo su propia voz interna. Era imposible, hacía mucho tiempo que él mismo había eliminado cualquier rastro de humanidad en su ser, _el niño guerrero se había ido y en su lugar sólo quedaba el asesino_.

―Sabes que yo no tengo corazón, Rhaast…― contestó, cortando con la guadaña lo que quedaba de los muñecos de entrenamiento ―…A eso deberías temerle― finalizó

―Es todo culpa de la chiquilla, Kayn― le habló de nuevo mediante su conexión mental, con un tono que el guerrero conocía muy bien ―…mátala, y verás cómo tu espíritu descansará por fin―

―¿El mío?― dijo con sarcasmo el joven ―¿o el tuyo?

―¿No es acaso su culpa que hayas tenido que regresar con las manos vacías? ¿Es que no sientes ganas de hacerla pagar por juzgarte débil?― tentó de nuevo el Darkin, pero esta vez no obtuvo respuesta del chico.

No quería comer, no pudo dormir, no pudo concentrarse debidamente en varios días. ¿Qué le había hecho aquella mujer? ¿Qué tipo de magia oscura y retorcida había usado en él? Y si lo había hecho, ¿con qué fin?

Su paranoia lo llevó a pensar que, tal vez, la Asesina Furtiva había usado algún tipo de vínculo mágico para controlarlo, debilitarlo y luego eliminarlo, como le había dicho la primera vez que pelearon. O tal vez planeaba usar ese vínculo para asesinar a Zed, con él como herramienta. Mientras más lo analizaba, más sentido tenía todo y más furia acumulaba en su interior.

Decidió entonces que no iba a permitir que ningún tipo de magia extraña lo manipulara, su magia sombría sería más poderosa que cualquier vínculo barato de los Kinkou. Y claro, siendo el pupilo excepcional que era, inevitablemente llegaría el día en que tuviera que luchar contra su maestro, pero mientras tanto sería fiel a su lealtad. Debía arrancar de tajo la fuente de su desgracia.

Nadie en la orden lo extrañaría por un par de días.

Encontró a su objetivo en una pequeña aldea costera al noreste de Jonia, lugar donde al parecer acababa de completar una misión porque la descubrió en un reducido almacén en compañía de dos cuerpos sin vida. Estaba totalmente limpia, como si no acabara de quitarle la vida a un par de desafortunados individuos.

Creyó que podría tomarla desprevenida y sólo atacarla por la espalda, pero la chica en cuestión dio un salto hacia atrás aterrizando justo frente a él. Sus ojos se clavaron en los contrarios y como si no hubieran pasado semanas desde su último encuentro, se lanzaron al combate ya habitual.

Nada había cambiado, seguían dando batalla sin rendirse ante la fuerza del otro, su pelea era tan rápida y grácil que parecía incluso entretenida de observar, lo hacían ver como un juego de niños.

Cuando la fatiga empezó a aquejarlos, se acomodaron cada uno en una esquina de la habitación, jadeando, sin dejar de verse fijamente. Bueno, en realidad algo sí había cambiado:

Él ahora sí tenía toda la intención de asesinarla.

―Tal vez quieras reconsiderar este… pequeño encuentro

―De estar en mi condición óptima, ya habrías muerto― vociferó el guerrero

―¿Estás ebrio, entonces?― picó ella, la sonrisa presente en su voz aunque la tela de su mascarilla la ocultara

―Eso, sigue fingiendo inocencia… dame otra razón para cortar tu cabeza

―Hablas demasiado

Y con eso, una nube gris inundó la estancia. Un segundo después estaba en el suelo con un ligero peso encima de él, pero ya había vivido eso antes. Con ayuda de su magia sombría, atravesó el suelo y cambió de posición con su atacante, apresándola bocabajo con las extremidades inmovilizadas y tocando su cuello con el helado filo de su guadaña. Un ligero movimiento de su parte y estaría muerta en un parpadeo.

―Felicidades― tosió la chica ―mátame, te lo ganaste―

―Y lo haré, Puño de la Sombra

―Si sigues hablando… me iré

―Antes vas a revocar el vínculo mágico que usaste en mí

―¿Qué?

Kayn apretó más la hoja de su arma contra su oponente, causando que Akali levantara más la cabeza instintivamente para alejar su cuello del peligro.

―Tu muerte suprimirá la magia si no lo haces por las buenas

―Estás delirando… ¡Mátame ya y deja de hablar idioteces!

En un movimiento rápido, liberó a la chica para levantarla sujetándola del cabello y estamparla contra una pared cercana de manera que pudiera fijar su mirada en los ojos de su víctima.

―¡Habla! ¿Qué clase de magia usaste?

―Yo no necesito magia, lunático― escupió ella ―el acero es mejor―

Kayn sintió un leve ardor en su abdomen, bajó la vista enseguida para darse cuenta de que su enemiga le había clavado un kunai justo en el área mencionada. Eso le dio tiempo a Akali para asestarle una patada y alejarlo de ella, acompañando su ataque con un par de cuchillas más que dieron en uno de sus brazos y en su costado derecho. Al final el guerrero se distrajo lo suficiente como para que ella lograra escabullirse fuera del almacén y perderse entre la gente que caminaba por las calles del pueblo.

A él, ahora más que nunca le atraía la idea de cazar y hacer pagar a aquella mujer. Escuchó a Rhaast soltar una carcajada; **la cacería daba comienzo**.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Editar este capítulo fue una aventura! Lo rehíce cuatro veces, porque no me agradaba cómo los hacía interactuar.  
> Al acabarlo quedaba tipo "No, esto no es para nada algo que ellos harían o dirían"
> 
> Con la tontería y todo creo que quedó bastante bien :D estoy satisfecha.  
> Ojalá les guste, nos vemos en el próximo <3


	4. I won't ease your strain

La paciencia no era una de las mejores virtudes de Akali. Desde muy pequeña, había sido una niña inquieta y energética por naturaleza, corriendo de un lado a otro sin descanso, mostrando toda su habilidad y fuerza. Y no había cambiado mucho ahora que ya era una mujer, sólo había mejorado.

Más ágil, más hábil, más fuerte. Menos paciente ahora que se valía por sí misma, por eso viajar de un lado a otro dando su merecido a aquellos que se atrevían a lastimar su tierra natal era algo que disfrutaba considerablemente.

Podía estar un día en Whe’le y al siguiente en los alrededores de Navori, y en menos de una semana de regreso en el monasterio. Nada la detenía desde que había decidido ser dueña de su destino y eso no iba a cambiar pronto, mucho menos si era el asesino de su padre quien la quería bajo su control.

¿Enserio era necesario enviar al más loco de sus acólitos a buscarla?

Desde su última pelea, Akali intentaba permanecer lo más lejos posible del guerrero sombra que la perseguía. Tres días habían pasado desde entonces y sabía que debía evadirlo, sin tiempo de dormir o descansar porque conocía de primera mano las capacidades de rastreo del chico; sabía que en cualquier momento simplemente iba a aparecer frente a ella, pero después de tanta energía gastada estaba necesitando urgentemente un alto para reponerse antes de llegar al monasterio.

Se detuvo en un poblado cerca del Placidium de Navori, donde encontró una modesta posada que le prometía refugio y alimento por una noche. O al menos por un rato si sentía a su fantasma lo bastante cerca como para irse.

No muy lejos, Kayn observaba trepado en la rama de un árbol cómo la joven se adentraba en el pequeño establecimiento de dos pisos. Había cambiado su estrategia después de darse cuenta de que la chica lo evitaba de una manera casi impresionante, pues cuando creía que la tenía acorralada, al siguiente instante ella ya no estaba. Entonces optaría por dejarla confiarse y atacar cuando tuviera la guardia baja.

* * *

Después de solicitar una habitación, Akali decidió comprar algo de comida antes de irse a descansar, por tanto se sentó en una de las mesas disponibles en el comedor y se dedicó a disfrutar de sus fideos. Hacía un buen tiempo que no se daba el lujo de comer unos, así que nada le impediría deleitarse con su comida favorita, ni siquiera su loco acosador.

Al terminar subió los escalones rápidamente para retirarse a su habitación rentada, la cual encontró enseguida gracias a las indicaciones de la dueña, y entró. No era muy grande pero era suficiente, tenía un estilo extranjero y había una cama, silla y mesa a modo de escritorio, una ventana y un par de muebles más, nada impresionante, coherente con el precio.

La asesina se desató el cabello y se quitó la capa para ponerla sobre la silla, después permitió a su cuerpo caer sobre la cama sin molestarse en aflojar las ataduras de su vestimenta, simplemente se dejó envolver por la sensación de estar en una cama suave aunque fuera por sólo unas horas. Comenzó a relajarse de a poco, su consciencia se desvanecía segundo a segundo…

_¡THUNK!_

El kunai se clavó justo en la pared de enfrente a escasos centímetros de su objetivo, pero lejos de asustar o intimidar a su presa, le sacó una carcajada que resonó por la pequeña habitación. Kayn jugueteaba con una vela que anteriormente reposaba sobre la mesa, lanzándola y deslizándola entre sus dedos en movimientos constantes sin quitarle la vista de encima.

―Tal vez deberías dejar tu cabello libre más a menudo, te sienta bien― le dijo mientras ponía la vela en su lugar original

―Tal vez deberías dejar de molestarme tan a menudo, me sentará mejor― contestó ella, sentándose en la cama ―Mira, estoy cansada, así que puedes intentar matarme por la mañana… O mientras duermo, tú eliges―

―Ah, ¿atacar mientras duermes no me convierte en débil y cobarde?

―Lo has entendido, aprendes rápido.

Por primera vez supieron lo que era mantener una conversación normal, no en medio de la batalla como usualmente eran sus pláticas. Kayn se encontró extrañamente disfrutando de lo ameno que estaba resultando, la chica tenía siempre respuestas ingeniosas para todo y eso lo hacía más entretenido porque la socarronería era una de sus especialidades.

―Sabes, me has divertido bastante las últimas semanas. Te dejaré en paz por ahora si sólo deshaces el vínculo mágico

―¿Sigues con eso?

—Hablo enserio, sería una lástima que los Kinkou perdieran su mejor arma. Sólo anula el hechizo y no me verás por un tiempo… al menos no si no me lo ordena mi maestro

―No sé cómo llegaste a la conclusión de que fui yo la que usó magia en ti, pero te voy a contar un pequeño secreto― la chica se recostó sobre la almohada que tenía cerca ―no tengo ningún tipo de habilidad mágica o control sobre ella. Quien sea que te haya embrujado, no fui yo― terminó su confesión despreocupadamente

―¿Y esperas que te crea?

―Bueno, puedes tratar de matarme si lo deseas, pero si lo logras te llevarás una gran decepción― se acomodó sobre la cama, dando a entender que no seguiría con la conversación por mucho tiempo ―estás siguiendo… al objetivo equivocado― bostezó

―En cuanto a la magia, Kayn― el guerrero escuchó la voz del Darkin ―…dice la verdad. No hay magia en ti, ¿podemos sólo acabarla de una vez?―

Él dudó por unos instantes. Si no era magia, ¿qué le había hecho entonces?

Se acercó un poco a la figura que reposaba en la cama, parecía que se había quedado dormida en segundos. Observó con recelo sus facciones y sus lentas respiraciones, y el oscuro cabello que caía como una cascada desde la almohada. Era una mujer muy bella, sin duda alguna.

En realidad nunca se había detenido a pensar en el aspecto físico de las mujeres que había visto en su vida, no tenía tiempo para nimiedades cuando había asuntos mucho más importantes por atender, y en su camino a la gloria no tenía espacio para acompañantes. Eso era otro indicio de que en él ya no había humanidad, porque cualquiera quedaría atontado ante la belleza de la ninja que tenía enfrente.

Estaba tan metido en sus pensamientos que cuando volvió en sí, cayó en cuenta de que su brazo extendido estaba acercando peligrosamente el filo de la guadaña al abdomen de la asesina, por obra de Rhaast. Le escupió un par de maldiciones en voz baja al Darkin mientras le retiraba el arma de encima a Akali. Cerca divisó un armario vacío y puso al demonio dentro ignorando el colorido lenguaje que este le estaba mostrando por encerrarlo.

Cerró las puertas del mueble y respiró profundo, tratando de alejar la molesta voz de Rhaast de su mente. Volvió la vista hacia la chica dormida, pero por más que quiso mantenerse alejado, ni todo el autocontrol disponible en su ser pudo contra su insaciable curiosidad. Se acercó con cuidado y se arrodilló para poder observar mejor.

Había algo en ella que le incitaba a indagar… ¿Sería su misteriosa personalidad? ¿Su llamativa insolencia? ¿Su belleza imposible de ignorar, tal vez? Kayn pensó que quizá debería usarlo como un arma, podía sacarle bastante provecho para distraer a sus enemigos y luego…

Sacudió la cabeza y frunció el ceño. Se riñó mentalmente por estar considerando tales idioteces, se levantó del suelo, dio media vuelta y se sentó en la silla que tenía disponible la habitación. Desde ahí cruzó los brazos y soltó un suspiro, contemplando lo que debía hacer ahora. Por un lado podía creer en lo que le había dicho Akali, después de todo Rhaast lo había confirmado y ahora regresar tranquilamente al templo no parecía una mala idea.

Pero por alguna extraña razón eso le parecía… decepcionante. Se preguntó qué es lo que esperaba de su pequeña cacería porque claro que en un principio su intención era matarla, pero esa idea ya no le parecía tan seductora como antes. ¿Por qué hacerlo si su único motivo había sido invalidado?

Akali hizo un extraño sonido, se removió en la cama y se sentó con los ojos entrecerrados. Luego volteó hacia donde estaba el guerrero e hizo una mueca, como queriendo enfocar bien para comprobar si estaba viendo lo que creía.

―¿Por qué sigues aquí?― preguntó con voz suave

―Intento decidir si debo matarte, déjame concentrarme

―Ah, claro… entonces empecemos― se levantó y se estiró, alistándose para lo que sabía que venía ―¿dónde está tu arma?― cuestionó, revisando la habitación al no percibir la enorme guadaña que Kayn solía cargar.

―¿Qué, crees que no puedo vencerte sólo con mi fuerza?― rio el chico

―Estarás en desventaja ― tan pronto como Akali puso las manos en su confiable kama, se lanzó contra el guerrero en un salto impresionante para alguien que apenas había despertado.

Kayn reaccionó rápidamente y detuvo los ataques con la silla en la que estaba sentado antes, su gran habilidad para el combate se hizo evidente mientras bloqueaba y esquivaba con lo que tenía a la mano. Con sus movimientos, trataba de obligar a la chica a acercarse al ropero donde estaba Rhaast, así podría tomarlo y contraatacar, pero abruptamente se quedó quieto cuando logró arrebatarle el arma sin querer.

Ambos observaron el kama deslizarse por el suelo, mismo que quedó bajo la mesa. Akali soltó un quejido; el letargo le había hecho una mala jugada y estaba a punto de decir algo al respecto cuando sintió que era impulsada hacia atrás con fuerza. Quedó sentada, su espalda chocó con la base de la cama y su cabeza contra la suave colchoneta, sus piernas siendo retenidas por algo pesado, cuando levantó la vista se dio cuenta de que era Kayn encima de ella, a horcajadas. Apenas iba a empujarlo pero él fue más rápido y le tomó las muñecas fuertemente con una sola mano.

La chica quería reclamar, atacar, gritarle, pero tanto sus palabras como las de él se negaron a salir en el momento en que sus ojos se encontraron. Ámbar colisionó con marrón, dejándolos sin aliento al tiempo que les dejaba una sensación nueva para ellos, y una rara urgencia que ninguno de los dos había sentido nunca.

Akali vio con claridad dentro de los ojos contrarios, guardaban muchísimas cosas. Ambición, egocentrismo, peligro… pero también coraje, lealtad, hambre de conocimiento. Parecía que intentara leerla con sólo mirarla.

En aquellos ojos castaños, Kayn encontró algo tan fascinante como una joya. Además de ser desafiantes, fríos, analíticos… podía ver valentía, fuerza, determinación.

El tiempo pareció detenerse justo ahí; no había nada más en la habitación, en todo Jonia, en Runaterra entera que no fueran ellos mismos. Sus alientos se mezclaron, sus respiraciones se acompasaron, y sin darse cuenta, cedieron ante la tentación de unir la piel de sus labios suavemente.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tarde pero seguro(? Jaja, un disculpa :c
> 
> Este está un poco más largo y fue divertido de escribir, lo impulsivos que pueden ser estos personajeeees es queeee uf... me puede.   
> En otro tema, ¿list@s para el comeback de K/DA? Se me ocurren tantas cosas para ese universo que estoy más nerviosa que... que el día de la boda de mi hija(? jaja  
> Nos vemos en el próximo!

**Author's Note:**

> Había estado lloviendo en mi ciudad así que me hice una lista de reproducción que terminó dándome inspiración para esto... Hay un montón de canción que me dan la misma vibra que me da esta parejita, por tanto acabé totalmente fascinada y alucinada con estos dos personajes.
> 
> Mal por mí porque en todos lados se sufre una escasez extrema de contenido de este ship, así que me propuse llenar ese vacío que es peor que el que se tragó a Kai'sa, qué fuerte...
> 
> ¡Nos vemos el lunes con otro capítulo!


End file.
